Greenrun
Geography Greenrun is a city seated within the wild and untamed Territories that surround the Origin. Located in the Dasos region of the territories, this city is surrounded and made of the same trees that have sprouted to create the architecture of Greenrun. Physical Appearance The city of Greenrun is built entirely from natural magicks, epic twisting trees with fungi caps forming rings around the city make up the basic structure. Stalks extend and connect to other trees to form walkways. Vines can be tugged upon to spring you several hundred feet into the air, to save climbing time. Animals of all kinds roam freely, creating a habitat from within the city itself. Wood has been shaped by druids to create homes, shops, and places of worship to Vedara. But there are also structures built inside of great flowers, atop massive leaves, rocks, hollowed hedges, and between inter-woven lengths of grass. Water flows both up and down here, ascending trees, and descending hills and mountainsides. A great beam of blue energy bursts from the great lake below to the crystalline tops of the trees, arching off to create a field of blue energy that wades off evil. Small blue pods dangle from the trees, providing light to the city. The People of Greenrun The Greenfolk reside within Greenrun, a people of trees, and animals, and half-breeds. All animals who spend their days within the magical city eventually gain the ability to talk, understand, and read common. Animals are more than beasts here, they are people, with different social groups, hobbies, and status. Trees are seen in a more respected view within Greenrun, as they long precede the beasts, and are an ancient and wise race of beings. Half-breeds are seen as the lowest beings of the social structure, seen as less than pure, and often depending on who you talk to: an abomination. Their are also other races that dwell within Greenrun, druids of various races find Greenrun a place of comfort and peace from the destruction of civilization. But, many elven tribes also have made Greenrun their home, such as the Dres'ekata. Politics The Greenfolk rarely intervene in the affairs of the outerworld, such as the War for the Fallen Tree. Where the greenfolk bore down upon the dwarven city of Goldenhome for the melting-down of the last Mithrilwood tree for materials. There, they butchered their way to the heart of the city, and caved-in the lower depths of the city. To this day the dwarves are excavating their lost city from this invasion. Greenfolk are ruled over by the Grand Savant, an individual said to bear all the knowledge of the world up to the point of his appointment. They are sent into the Heart of the Origin, a ceremony that only the Greenfolk know the details about, and if they survive, they become the Grand Savant. They then choose the wisest of the people to serve as the Savants in their perspective fields. Each underneath the rule of the Grand Savant, and above each other in their fields, but equal in status.